Obsesionado con tu Inocencia
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Bella es una chica de veintisiete años que tiene casi todo lo que desea. Un trabajo estable y solvencia económica. Lo único que le falta es un bebé. Por lo que planea realizarse un procedimiemto clínico para tenerlo. Edward es su jefe, un hombre con un oscuro pasado que se juró a toda costa tenerle para él solo y si ella quería un hijo el haría todo lo posible para que fuese con él
1. Chapter 1

Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Solo escribo por diversión.

Espero les guste.

Actualizaré seguido.

Con ustedes...

Solo conmigo

Pov. Danielle.

Les vengo a contar esta rara historia.

Como personajes principales, tenemos a Edward y a Isabella. Pero empecemos por Isabella o Bella como a ella le gusta que la llamen.

Bella es una tímida y tierna chica de clase media que tiene lo que tiene gracias a sus estudios y esfuerzo. Su apartamento en un buen lugar y su Mercedes son sus casi todo lo que desea y por lo que luchó en la vida.

Y por casi, me refiero a casi.

Cómo les explico? Pues bien.

El sueño de Isabella siempre fue ser madre, quería tener un bebé, una persona que la necesitara y que la amara. Pero más no, tener un marido ni mucho menos.

A Bella le gustaban los hombres, si. Pero tenía miedo de arriesgar su corazón. Por eso nunca había tenido novio y por ende seguía virgen.

Pero eso no importaba, ella estaba tranquila así. No quería sufrir porque ya no la quisieran y la botaran, no necesitaba pasar por esa pena.

Por eso había decidido que al cumplir sus veintisiete años tendría su bebé. Por medio de una inseminación artificial. Ya tenía el dinero para realizarla y estabilidad económica para cuidar de ella y de su bebé.

Sólo necesitaba que llegara ese día, y poder ir a la clínica de fertilidad y todo estaría sobre ruedas.

Ella era asistente personal de Edward, un hombre muy... impactante. Ese hombre tenía una mirada enigmática y una sonrisa muy provocativa. Era un hombre muy atractivo que a Bella intimidaba.

Era un hombre estricto con todos, pero con Bella rayaba lo obsesivo. Prácticamente no tenía vida privada. Él la absorvía sin que ella se pudiera defender.

Ahora hablemos de Edward.

Edward, es un hombre muy egoísta y está bastante traumado quizá?

Traumado por un pasado trágico del que no quiere hablar. Pero que lo ha dejado marcado de por vida y prueba de ello está en su rostro. Una horrible cicatriz le cruza la cara. Desde la sien hasta la mandíbula.

Es un hombre bastante retraído y solo tiene un objetivo en la vida desde hace siete años. Un objetivo que siente cada vez más y más distante aunque no por eso imposible. Su objetivo es tener a la mujer que lo tiene loco, solo para él.

Y esa mujer es su secretaria.

Su Isabella.

Esa chica pura y tierna que a él lo mira con respeto y miedo.

Pero eso no importaba, ella sería suya.

Solo suya.

Pov. Bella.

Estaba con mis mejores amigas Alice y Rosalie.

Alice era diseñadora de modas y Rosalie era modelo. Ambas tenían personalidades explosivas y siempre estaban allí para mi.

-. Bells, tu jefe está loco, tu deberías renunciar- recomendó Alice.

Yo sabía que mi jefe no estaba muy bien, pero a mi me gustaba mi trabajo aunque él estaba algo raro ultimamente.

Con raro me refería a sus miradas y a veces se acercaba demasiado. Me mantenía pegada a él casi todo el día. Solo tenía mis ocho horas de sueño para mi y algunos almuerzos. La mayoría del tiempo me hacía comer en lla oficina con él.

-. Chicas yo necesito el empleo- les recordé. En el trabajo tenía un gran sueldo y me permitía vivir cómodamente.

-. Bella. Sabes que te tiene acorralada. Te reclama porque hables con otros hombres, en las reuniones te tiene pegada a él. Esta obsesionado contigo. Es mejor que renuncies, puedes obtener el empleo que desees. Eres una de las asistentes más codiciadas de Nueva York.

-. Nadie me va a contratar estando embarazada...- les recordé los contra.

-. Claro que si cariño, de que te contratan, te contratan- asentí.

-. Está bien, renunciaré si sigue comportándose raro- no estaban satisfechas pero no podía perder mi trabajo. Me gustaba lo que hacía pero aún así debía cuidarme.

-. Alice necesito que tu y Bella me acompañen a un viaje a Londres el fin de semana- pidió Rosalie.

-. Claro que si- saltó emocionada Alice-. Puedes Bells? O tu jefe no te deja? - se mofó la duende.

Empecé a repasar la agenda mentalmente y me di cuenta que tenía el fin de semana libre. Había trabajado de domingo a domingo por dos semanas consecutivas. Así que tenía la vía libre.

-. Si puedo- sonrieron.

-. Necesitamos vacaciones y relajarnos, y te juro Bells, que si no vas voy y hablo con Charlie y no te molestes conmigo, sabes ue estaría haciendo lo mejor para ti. Ese hombre es muy peligroso- advirtió Rose.

-. Está bien- mi padre era un hombre con dinero, pero del que había decidido independizarme bace varios años. Me sobreprotegía mucho. Y su carácter era bastante fuerte. Pero aún asi lo adoraba.

En eso mi móvil cobró vida.

-. Diga?- era mi jefe.

-. Cuándo piensas venir?- gruñó.

-. Estoy almorzando señor- recordé.

-. Te quiero aquí en veine minutos- colgó.

Cuando levanté la mirada ambas me miraban con reproche. Solo pude encogerme de hombros.

-. Ya debo irme chicas- asintieron-. Yo invito- su semblante mejoró un poco.

-. Espero eso no suceda el fin de semana- siseó Rosalie.

Salí corriendo a la oficina.

Cuando llegué al imponente edificio de treinta pisos, respiré tranquila. En realidad necesitaba relajarme. No creía necesario tener que renunciar, cuando me quedara embarazada él se calmaria

Entré y fui directo a mi escritorio. No quería retrasarme ni enojarlo más.

-. Isabella a mi oficina- siseó por el intercomunicador.

-. Enseguida- busqué la agenda, pero no la enconntré.

-. Isabella...- me sentí enferma por los nervios.

Decidí ir a su oficina sin la agenda de todos modos y por el pasillo, le rogaba a Dios que no se enfadara conmigo.

Empujé el pomo de la puerta y me adentré en la habitación.

Él estaba de espaldas a mi, mirándo por la ventana con su pose tan característica. Tenía ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Era un hombre imponente y peligroso. Bajo su ropa se adivinaba un cuerpo atlético y muy duro.

Pero aún así, no saldría con alguien así.

-. Siéntate- ordenó, con piernas temblorosas fui hasta la silla me senté.

-. Le puedo ayudar en algo señor Cullen?- tenía la necesidad de marcharme de allí.

-. Estás embarazada? - un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda.

-. No, señor- de dónde había sacado tal cosa?

-. Quieres tener un hijo?- otra pregunta. Miré su escritorio y allí encontré la agenda, abierta de par en par en el día en que me haría el procedimiento.

-. Señor, creo que esto no es de índole laboral por lo que me niego a responder. Si me necesita para algo de trabajo no dude en llamarme- me puse de pie y salí rápidamente de ese lugar.

Pov. Edward.

Estaba furioso, ella quería un hijo y tras eso iba a dejar que su hijo fuese de un desconocido?

Pues desde luego que no. Si ella quería hijos, pues los tendría conmigo.

Y de eso me encargaba yo.

Esta era mi oportunidad.

Isabella sería mía.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2: Celos Enfermizos

Hola gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste el cap.

En respuesta del comentario de un anónimo, que me acusó de "escribir algo ya escrito" pues bien déjenme aclararles que no estoy plagiando nada y que la historia se me ocurrió ayer en la mañana. Sigo con mi tendencia de Darkwards. Jamás he leído algo semejante.

Que critiquen mi narración pues estoy trabajando en ella y eso no se hace de la noche a la mañana.

Ahora aclarado este punto, leamos.

Ya saben que Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

Adoro sus comentarios y espero leer más.

Con ustedes...

Celos Enfermizos

Pov. Edward.

Un hijo?

Sería capaz de compartir a Bella con un bebé? Pues no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que haría lo necesario para tener a Isabella conmigo. Si tenía que tener un bebé pues lo tendría, después ella solo sería para mí. El bebé se quedaría a cargo de una niñera y yo estaría con mi Bella.

Mi futura esposa. Solo debía espesar un mes y estaría conmigo. Mes y medio más tardar y la tendría conmigo para siempre.

No la dejaría ir jamás. Y esas a las que ella llamaba "mejores amigas" ya no me estorbarian.

Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos. Era Laurent, mi investigador privado, encargado de seguir a mi mujer.

-. Qué me tienes?- lo había enviado a seguirla y que estuviera cerca de ella y de las fulanas a las que consideraba sus confidentes.

Unas putas sin duda, ambas querían cambiarme a mi Bella.

Y más lo confirmé con lo que me dijo Laurent.

-. Dicen que estas loco y la presionan para que renuncie, que estás obsesionado con ella y las tres se van de viaje el fin de semana a Londres. Son unas vacaciones. Las propuso una rubia que está bien buena.

Maldita perra. Pero Isabella no iría a ningún lado. Ella se quedaria trabajando conmigo. No la iba a alejar de mi.

-. Si piensas en obligarla a quedarse a trabajar, algo me dice que pierdes tu tiempo. Las amigas la amenazaron con avisarle a su padre de los acosos de tu parte y ella palideció a la mención de su progenitor- mierda!-. Averigué y su padre es el jefe del ejercito Estadounidense. Asi que cuidado.

-. Son unas perras- acaricié mi barbilla. Y volví a mirar la agenda. La inseminación de Bella era el lunes a primera hora.

Estábamos a miércoles.

-. Otra cosa- enfoqué mi mirada en él-. Más te vale no pasarte con ella, les aseguró que si te volvías a propasar con ella, Isabella renunciaría- ellas eran como un aguja en el culo.

-. Entiendo- volvívolví mi mirada a la agenda y sonreí.

Si ella iba a Londres, yo también, y tenía que meterme entre sus piernas si o si.

Ese hijo sería mío.

-. Ven más tarde por la muestra y la llevas a la clínica de fertilidad a la que va Bella. Cueste lo que cueste tiene que ser mi semen el que implanten en ella. Incluso vas a entrar en la sala para vigilar que sea mi muestra.

-. No crees que es muy arriesgado... obsesivo?- lo miré significativamente.

-. Te recuerdo todo lo que hiciste para que Irina se quedara contigo? - devió la mirada-. La perseguiste y secuestraste hasta que no tuvo más remedio que quedarse contigo.

-. Como digas!- se puso de pie-. Vengo a las cuatro, prometí llevarle un postre, eso de los antojos...- asentí y estreché su mano.

-. Me la saludas.

Solo un mes y medio y serías mi esposa.

Pensándolo bien, un hijo era la mejor excusa para que se casara conmigo. Ella haría todo por estar cerca de su bebé y solo estaría con él si me aceptaba a mi.

Yo me había enamorado de Bella desde que fue promovida a presidencia. Y allí trabajó con Carmen, mi antigua asistente personal.

Cuando la vi, quedé embobado, ella con su fragilidad y su inocencia me volvió loco. Las mujeres con las que he compartido lecho no me satisfacen, me dejan frío. La necesitaba a ella.

Respiré, y me llevé ambas manos al rostro.

Pronto.

Miré mi entrepierna y gemí frustrado.

Me puse de pie y tomé el envase. Fui directo al baño. El pensar en ella y tenrla en mi cama fue todo lo que necesité como estímulo. Lo demás se lo dejé a mi mano.

Pov. Bella.

La semana pasó sin incidentes, no más miradas del señor Cullen y para cuando le avisé lo del viaje, solo asintió, aunque lo vi algo enojado.

No le presté atención, y el viernes por la noche, fui a mi apartamento y me di un buen baño.

Puse las sales aromáticas con olor a fresas y fresias. Entré en la tina y con algo de música relajante, me dispuse a disfrutar de mi baño.

Sonreí al fin tendría lo que tanto he deseado.

Solo faltaban tres días.

Luego del baño, fui directo a mi habitación, y tomé un traje azul y unas bailarinas en cremas al igual que el laso del vestido.

Tomé mi maleta y fui al estacionamiento subterráneo de mi edificio. Dejé mi pequeño equipaje en el maletero y entré al auto.

Llegué al aeropuerto, y allí estaban las chicas.

-. Móvil!- extendió Rose la mano y allí lo dejé. Ella lo tomó y le sacó la batería y lo guardó en su bolso.

-. Ahora si!- realizamos los trámites correspondientes y en tres horas estabamos sentadas en primera clase bebiendo el mejor champán.

-. Bella... creo que debes divertirte sin inhibiciones. Además debes probar el pecado de la carne.

-. No se... no, no, no chicas- tenía miedo-. Prefiero...

-. Prefieres perder tu virginidad gracias a un bisturí? Por lo menos aprovecha y deja que te den una buena follada, ni siquera debes preocuparte por conocerlo, solo será una noche. - propuso Alice.

-. Si Bells, es más tengo la ocasión perfecta, tengo pase para una fiesta de disfraces y eso añade algo de erotismo y menos compromiso. No sabrías quien es- lo pensaba una y otra vez y tenía muchas dudas. Pero ellas tenían razón, no quería perder mi virginidad por medio de un bisturí.

-. Quizá lo haga- chillaron de emoción.

Pov. Edward.

Estaba en el mismo avión que ellas y había escuchado toda la conversación. Esas putas! Lo jurabaporr mi madre que no las vería cuando estuviera conmigo.

No eran másmás que una mala influencia.

Pero lo de la fiesta de disfraces era mi oportunidad, me aseguraría de estar esa noche con ella. La sola idea de que otro le quitara lo que por derecho me pertenece me pone enfermo.

Esa era mi oportunidad y la aprovecharía.

***********Bella y la Bestia************

Todo había salido a pedir de boca. En estos momentos, la veía dormir plácidamente, estaba tan apetecible allí acostada solo cubierta por las sábanas.

Fui al cuarto de baño por una toalla que remojé con agua tibia y me encargué de borrar todo rastro exterior para que no hubiera pistas.

El condón estaba en el suelo y estaba intacto, solo tenía algo de semen, no como el otro que había roto a propósito.

Me acerqué a su cuerpo y lo acaricié lentamente. Y me aproximé a sus deliciosos e hinchados labios.

-. Pronto.

_**Gracias por leerme. Sean buenos y dejen comentarios asi actalizo rárápido . quizás mañana. Todo deenderá de ustedes.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Mía

Hola Cómo están?

Espeto les guste el capítulo de hoy porque viene en bomba y digo bomba atómica.

Espero no decepcionar me siento muy emocionada con esta historia y déjenme decirles que tengo bastante presión. Los Lemmons no serán tan van candentes ya que soy inexperta en estos temas pero daré lo mejor de mi pervertida mente.

Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

Con ustedes...

Sucesos.

Pov. Bella.

Llevamos a Londres y fuimos directamente al hotel en donde nos alojariamos. Una vez entramos al edificio, fuimos a la recepción y luego de los trámites correspondientes y de que nos entregaran nuestras llaves fuimos a el ascensor. Un aparatejo que por lo general no me gustaba utilizar. Sufría de claustrofobia y tenía ese miedo constante de un día quedarme encerrada allí y que no pudiesen sacarme...

Nobpude seguir con mi monólogo interno ya que esas dos loquillas a las que considero como mis hermanas, me interrumpieron.

-. No pienses en eso Bella, no va a pasar nada y si llegara a pasar te aseguro que bomberos y para médicos supr sexys vendrían y te darían respiración boca a boca. Uff!- empezó la duende esa.

-. Alice! Comportarte! - reñí bastante ruborizada.

-. En serio Bella, debes relajarte y no entrar en pánico. No te pasará nada malo. Lo único malo que te pasará en un ascensor es que te beses con un tipo super mega ardiente y caliente, esta noche. Me tienes que contar los detalles mañana- siguió Rosalie.

-. No lo sé, chicas. No creo que sea lo correcto.- teníatenía muchas dudas. Yo sentía que para acostarte con alguien debes tener aunque sea un sentimiento de afecto y no solo pilura calentura. Yo era muy enamoradiza y sin temor a dudas sabía que me quedaría prendada del tipo con quien me acostara y yo no quería eso. Por lo menos tendría la certeza de que odiaría sse maldito bisturí de por vida.

-. No te nos puedes echar para atras Bella!- reprimió Alice.

-. Es tu última oportunidad Bells! No puedes dar ese paso tan importante como ser madre siendo virgen.- secundó Rosalie.

-. No sería virgen!- recordé lo obvio.

-. Lo serías de pensamiento y mi amor, déjame decirte que sentir un curpo asi bien masculino sobre el tuyo o tu estar sobre el- me guiñó un ojo-. ... es divino- estas chicas estaban faltas de marido o alguien que se las follara como si no hubiera mañana.

-. Alice! No, no, no y no! Puedo contraer algunas maldita enfermedad y no gracias. O quedarme embarazada de ese desconocido y qué pasa si tiene alguna enfermedad de esas hereditarias, problemas de caries o herpes...- mientras más pensaba en esas posibilidades, mas miedo me daba y menos quería ir a la dichosa fiesta de disfraces.

-. Bella!... bueno supongo que tienes razón, pero por lo menos ven a la fiesta. Decirme eso d las enfermedades, me ha hecho replantearme muchas cosas. Hoy no follaré con nadie pero su vamos a divertirnos un poco. Después de lo de Emmett quiero un respiro- Emmett había sido el hombre de la vida de Rosalie y aún lo era, pero ambos tenían sus enredos, y elproblema de Rosalie y él, fue el tema de los bebés. Rosalie quería tener hijos, pero él no. Y era raro, ya que ella es la modelo que por lo general quiere cuidar su cuerpo. Pero Emmett, no tenía esos planes y ellaestabaa divorciandose por eso.

Un enredo del que yo me libraría.

-. Yo tampoco puedo follar- se lamentó Alice.

Sonreí y miré su vientre de cuatro meses. Si, ella estaba embarazada de su mejor amigo Jasper y ambos entendían sus enrredos, nada más que Alice no quería compromisos y Jasper al parecer si.

-. Y eso por qué? - pregunté.

-. Jasper me dijo de la manera más amable que no tuviera sexo con nadie.

Estallamos en risas y en eso se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

-. Las espero en el lobby a eso de las nueve, para ir a desayunar y vamos después de shopping y al spa. Para después ir por los disfraces y prepararnos para esta noche- cada una entró en au habitación.

Dejé mi bolso en la mesa que había al lado de la cama y consulté mi reloj.

Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada asi que tenía para arreglarme e irme con las chicas.

Me metí en la ducha y me di un relajante baño para luego meterme bajo esas mantas de seda.

********Bella y la Bestia********

Me desperté a eso de las ocho y cuarenta y cinco, yo no necesitaba mucho tiempo para arreglarme.

En cinco minutos ya me había puesto presentable. Me puse unos shorts a mitad de muslo, de color blanco y una blusa sin mangas beige. Mi cabello lo peiné en una coleta y me puse un poco de delineador en los ojos y brillo labial.

Salí del cuarto de baño para ir a buscar mi bolso y poder bajar para irme con las chicas por las calles Londres.

Fuimos a desayunar y luego hicimos nuestras vueltas por la ciudad. Regresamos al hotel a eso de las seis y treinta de la tarde y fuimos a cenar en el restaurante del hotel.

Una vez estuve en mi habitación, fui y tomé una ducha con mis sales aromáticas favoritas y por fin me reglajé, aunque no tanto ya que ese dichoso baile me tenía con los nervios de punta. Yo no quería ir a ese evento, tenía cierto temor acumulado en la boca del estómago. Tenía un miedo. Algo en mi interior me decía que no fuera, pero ya se lo había prometido a las chicas y no podía fallarles.

Salí de la tina, cuando el agua enfrió, y me envolví en la toalla.

Esta noche iba a ser larga e incómoda.

**********Bella y Bestia*********

Incómoda era poco para describir la molestia que sentía, este vestido de cuero, se adhería a mi como una segunda piel. Algo realmente innecesario vestida así, parecía... no quería esta aquí.

A mi jamás me habían gustado las fiestas y en el instituto nunca fui a una, es más ningún chico se interesó en mi, creo que los alejaba con mi forma de participar en clase. Siempre fui como el ejemplo, el cerebrito. La intocable. Solo era buena para estudiar, pero no era una nerd.

Pero ahora mismo me sentía muy destapada.

Estaba vestida de alumna de secundaria. La falda era en extremo corta y plisada, la camisa era blanca y se anudaba en la cintura, y para terminar de adornarla, las medias negras a medio muslo y los tacones en negro me... ay no!.

Me iba a dar la vuelta, pero las chicas me lo impidieron. Una disfrazada de ángel, que en este caso era Rosalie y Alice iba de hada.

Estábamos muy bien, pero no era yo.

Apenas entramos, no demoramos ni cinco minutos cuando nos sacaron a bailar. El chico que me sacó a bailar, me estaba metiendo mano y por más que trataba de pararlo, no podía, y tras eso quería besarme. Que asco!

Solo sentí como lo apartaban de mi, y me fijé que era un hombre alto y fuerte, con un cuerpo de infarto. Se veía duro y sexy.

Cuando se giró, me quedé impactada, era el vampiro más sexy que habíahabía visto. Sus ojos eran amarillos, obviamente por las lentillas, su cabello era rubio y tenía las ojeras bien marcadas y su rostro pálido. Una obra de arte, el que le ayudó con el maquillaje. Por la ropa, solo vestía una camisa negra al igual que el pantalón y los zapatos. Era el hombre más sexy que había conocido. No, allí mentía, mi jefe también era muy atrevido pero era un hombre que me asustaba y yo jamás me involucraría con alguien como mi jefe. Ese hombre era el peligro personalizado.

Su voz gruesa y sedosa, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-. Estás bien?- tenía una voz hermosa.

-. S-si...- oh vamos! Puedo hacerlo mejor! Tenía que decir algo o iba a quedar como una idiota-. Esto... uhm... no es lo mío- perfecto Bella! Quedaste como la tonta más grande del mundo.

Él sonrió y me quedé sin aire. Madre mía! Tenía una sonrisa de lo más sexy.

-. Se nota- me evaluó y vi un brillo de apreciación y algo de molestia en susu mirada, cosa que me recordó a mi jefe.

No! No podía pensar en trabajo ahora.

-. Vamos, te invito una copa...- sonreí.

No tenía que darle mi nombre verdad? Sille decía mi segundo nombre no habría problemas es más, estaba en una ciudad que no era la mía y además cuándo lo volvería a ver?

-. Marie- le tendía mano y él la estrechó

-. Anthony- su tacto me envió una descarga que jamás habia sentido. Lo miré de inmediato y fue como si fuéramos imanes-. Dime que lo sentiste- me dijo al oído y su cercanía me puso nervioa y aceleró los latidos de mi corazón-. Es magia- algo se arremolinó en mi bajo vientre.

-. Si, lo siento- y fue como fuegos artificiales que me dejaron hechizada cuando me besó.

Sabía que estaba mal por muchos motivos y que no debía dejarme llevar, pero es que besaba tan bien, sus labios se aferraban a los como si la vida se le fuese en ello y a mi me pareció el beso más vívido y hermoso de mi vida. No era mi primer beso, pero si el mejor sin duda.

Había tanta pasión y de todo por su parte, y su intensidad me sobrecogió.

Pero yo no era así y ademas yo no quería acostarme con nadie. Ya había elegido odiar de por vida a un bisturí y eso es lo que haría.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que fui capaz lo alejé y cuando lo vi a los ojos, me sentí perdida en un mar de sensaciones.

-. Lo siento si te incomodó- se disculpó.

-. Vamos por esa copa- él asintió y me tomó de la mano llevándome asíasí a la barra.

Pedí una copa de vino blanco y él un whisky.

-. Entoces eres una estudiante?- me sonrojé.

-. No, en realidad soy asistente personal- sonrió.

-. Y yo soy un jefe- esto era muy gracioso.

Este hombre era tan magnético e interesante y también inteligente.

Bailé con él casi toda la noche y nos besamos también. Los besos subían de intensidad en cada roce y el juramento "contra bisturí" se me estaba olvidando. Y se me terminó de olvidar cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello.

-. Vendrías conmigo- asentí como una estúpida y él me sacó de la discoteca.

Fuimos hasta un hotel y pidió una habitación y como dijo una de esas brujas que tengo como amiga, en ese elevador terminé besándome con Anthony de lo mejor. Me arrinconó contra el espejo de ese ascensor y sus manos fueron a mis piernas y las mías estaban en su cabello, cuello y nuca.

Este hombre me hacíahacía replantearme todos mis juramentos y promesas.

Las puertas se abrieron y él me soltó y tomándome de la mano nos llevó a la habitación. Una vez dentro, no me dio tiempo de dudar si era correcto o no.

Me besó con tal intensidad que marmareó.

Era un hombre ardiente que me encendía de tal forma que me sentía acostada del mismo sol. Necesitaba algo con urgencia y mi húmedad entre las piernas lo confirmaba al igual que su entrepierna me demostraba como lo ponía yo.

Me tomó de una manera, que tuve que aferrarme a sus caderas con mis piernas mientras él me acariciaba el trasero bajo la mini falda. Mis manos lo aferraban a mi cuerpo, mientras mis piernas lo pegaban más a mi para así poder tener tan preciada fricción que me volvía loca.

Lo sentí caminar y depositarme en la cama. Nunca se perdió el contacto visual y mientras más lo miraba más me encendía. Ese magnetismo me iba a volver loca.

Me tomó una de las piernas, y su manos fue de mi pantorrilla hasta el pie, ese toque me encendió de tal manera que para reprimir un gemido, mordí mi labio inferior.

Poco a poco me despojó de mis zapatos y las medias, separó mis piernas y trepó en la cama quedando en medio y se inclinó para besarme, mientras nuestros labios danzaban en esa ya muy conocida danza, sus manos fueron a mi camisa y desató el nudo, procediendo después a desabrochar los botones.

Mis manos no se quedaron quietas y se dedicaron sacar su camisa de los pantalones y a deslizarlas por debajo de la tela. Sin duda no me había equivocado tenía ese cuerpo duro pero no en exceso, estaba algo suave tal y como me gustaban. Le quité la camisa a la vez que él me despojaba de mi falda. Él mismo se libró de sus pantalones junto con sus boxers y de lavergüenza aparté la mirada.

Mi madre! Eso estaba enorme!

Decidí que amaba el bisturí en ese momento.

-. Eres...?- dejó la pregunta en el aire.

Tragué grueso y asentí.

-. Si... soy virgen- me miró de hito en hito y luego asintió-. Mira... lo siento si...- traté de excusarme, muerta de vergüenza.

Que lindo Isabella!

-. No te preocupes, ya que estamos aquí, ten aseguro que iré suave y que lo vas a disfrutar- me sonrió y se aproximó a mi para besarme con esa maestría que él tenía. Todas mis dudas y miedos por el tamaño de su miembro se fueron por el caño.

Él se colocó sobre mi, directamente su pene entró en contacto con mi entrepierna empapada ycubierta aún por las ahora moletas bragas de encaje negro-. Creo que ésto nos incómoda- asentí mientras él con dedos hábiles, me las quitaba pero sus dedos volvieron rapidamente a mi calor y me hizo saltar y gemir.

-. Anthony!- esosdedoss largos se encargaron de acariciar mi centro de tal manera que misgemidos ya no los podía acallar, su otra mano fue a mi sujetador y de una de las copas, liberó uno de mis pechos y apoderó de mi pezón con sus labios-. Dios!- la combinación de sus dedos frotando mi clítoris a un ritmo constante y enloquecedor y la succión de mis pechos me llevaron al máximo y la sensación de que algo iba a explotar se presentó ante mí como un aviso y cuando explotó, fue lo más maravilloso que existe. Todos los colores se mezclaron mientras yo subía y subía hasta que terminé suspendida con un agudo gemido.

-. Oh mi Dios!- jadeé y lo miré a los ojos, estaba mirándome fijamente con una gama de sentimientos y emociones en esos ojos. Me sentí sobrecogida y eso no me gustó. Ese hombre me miraba con tanta intensidad que me intimidaba. Parpadeé desviando la mirada y lo sentí acomodarse entre mis piernas-. Espera! No me estoy cuidando- me apresuré a decir.

-. No te preocupes, tengo protección- asentí y lo vi ponerse de pie y tomar un preservativo y ponérselo.

Se colocó de nuevo sobre mi y me besó.

Sus manos me despojaron de mi sujetador y mientras me besaba fue entrando en mi cuerpo, sentía que separaban y el dolor era grande. Entró en mi cuerpo de un solo golpe y el aire se me atoró en la garganta.

-. Oh!- él me volvió a besar al igual que besó mis lágrimas, gesto que me pareció muy emocional e íntimo. Este hombre me confundía. Suerte que sólo sería una noche.

-. Tranquila Marie- acarició mis mejillas y luego me besó con tanta devoción y ternura.

Tratanndo de no sentirme tan avasallada por su beso, sus caricias y su ternura, cambié la intensidad del beso a lo que él se acopló y como el dolor se había disipado, envolví mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y el inició ese vaivén que me llevó hasta lo más alto.

-. Eres muy estrecha- sus músculos estaban tensos por el esfuerzo-. Madre de Dios!- sus embestidas eran contundentes y cada vez daban en un lugar de mi anatomía que me volvía loca.

-. No te contengas- gemí y me aferré a sus hombros a la vez que él perdía el control de tal manera que embistió mi cuerpo con frenesí-. Ah! Anthony! - en la habitación se escuchaban nuestros gritos y gemidos-. Más!- entraba en mi con fuerza y a mi no me importaba nada más que no fuera fundirme co este hombre.

-. Marie!- el orgasmo estaba cerca, mi cuerpo se estaba convulsionando antearremetidasarremetidas y no creía aguantar más-. Córrete conmigo Marie!- empujó una y otra vez con mmovimientos frenéticos que me llevaron al nirvana...

Mi cuerpo se convulsionó y envuelta en esas maravillosas sensaciones lo sentí culminar y morder mi hombro cosa que me volvió loca y sus leves acometidas como también sua dedos acariciando mi clítoris me hicieron explotar de nuevo.

-. Ten piedad de mi!- lo sentí besarme el cuello y luego mis labios.

-. Eres preciosa- besó mis ojos y mientras me iba calmando, el cansancio y el sueño se apoderó de mi.

-. Anthony...

*********Bella y la Bestia***********

Salía de la clínica de fertilidad para ir a mi trabajo, todo había salido como lo tenía previsto. Ahora solo faltaba esperar para saber si estaba embarazada y yo rogaba a Dios que si.

Llegué a mi oficina y el señor Cullen ya estaba allí. Verlo me recordó a la conversación que tuve ayer con las chicas. En donde me decían que Anthony lesrecordabaa a mi jefe.

Pero no, al señor Cullen no le gustaba viajar. Creo que no le gustaban los aviones.

Algo que me llamó la atención del comportamiento de mi jefe era la contención y también me estaba afectando, ya que eso solo lo sentía con él, pero er bastante incómodo.

Y dale otra vez con esa palabrita.

Pov. Edward.

-. Cullen!- contesté.

-. Todo salió como ordenaste. Solo falta esperar para ver si está embarazada.

Por lo menos eso había salido bien.

Todo se arruinó cuando Carlisle me mandó a buscar. Siempre que pisaba Europa lo hacía. Algún dia me dejaría tranquilo?

**Gracias espero les guste. Perdonen los errores y espero me digan que les parecio. Gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelaciones

Hola como están?

Yo bien y espero les guste el capítulo que estoy escribiendo ahora. Espero les guste.

Gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan. Sus reviews me encantan.

Crepúsculo no es mío.

Pov. Bella.

Me levanté y solo tuve un segundo para respirar, antesantes de ir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo al baño y volver el estómago. Esto debía ser buena señal, aunque no creí que me diera tan duro, esto del embarazo, pero era mi sueño. Ser madre.

Me enderecé y respiré hondo, tratando de tranquilizarme, cerré los ojos y sonreí. Había funcionado, lo sentía, además no me había bajado y me tocaba hace dos semanas. Estaba embarazada.

Me quité mi pijama y entré al plato de la ducha. Hoy tenía un día algo relajado, estaba pensando también en hablar con mi jefe y exponerle mi situación. Me tomaría las vacaciones y junto con ellas, la licencia de maternidad, quedando asi con cuatro meses para dedicarme a los detalles y luego cuidar de mi bebé.

Si era una nena, se llamaría Venus y si era un niño se llamaría Ian.

En mi apartamento, tenía ya elegida la habitación que ocuparía mi bebé aunque estaba pensando en comprar una casa, los niños necesitan espacio y un jardín para jugar.

Si, lo mejor sería comprar una casa.

Salí de la ducha con el cabello mojado. Me paré frente al espejo, y sonreí al ver un brillo en mis ojos, me sentía feliz.

Me sequé el cabello y lo peiné dejandolo en ondas hasta la mitad de mi espalda, coloqué brillo en mis labios y delineador.

Salí del baño y fui a mi guardarropa, tomé un vestido rosa pálido y unos zapatos crema de tacón bajo.

Me puse mi ropa interior de encaje rosa. Me sentía feliz y emocionada. Me sentía linda.

Terminé de vestirme y me miré al espejo. Esto era lo que siempre había soñado y lo que deseaba. Acaricié mi vientre y rogué a los dioses que fuese lo que esperaba.

Miré mi reloj y me daba tiempo para ir al hospital con mi ginecóloga y comprobarlo. Uyy! Estaba tan emocionada!

Ya en mi auto, me dirigí al complejo de consultorios en donde laboraba Ángela, mi ginecóloga-obstetra. Por el camino, marqué al móvil del sr. Cullen, que por cierto, estaba muy raro, sus miradas eran insistentes y necesitadas. Contención, podía describir sus miradas.

-. Dónde estás? - preguntó como saludo. Pero por qué era tan controlador? De veras no lo entendía.

-. Buenos días señor, llamaba para decirle que voy a llegar tarde porque voy al médico, tengo cita- expliqué.

-. Mmm... vas directamente a mi oficina a penas llegas- con eso colgó. Este hombre era muy raro.

Me encogí de hombros y suspiré, tenía otras cosas en que preocuparme.

Llegué al consultorio y mientras esperaba, me senté y empecé a rogar a los cielos que estuviera embarazada. Estaba tan emocionada y deseosa. Este era mi sueño.

-. Isabella Swan!- me llamaron y con piernas de gelatina entré al consultorio. Una vez dentro, tomé asiento cuando me lo indicó-. Hola Bella! En qué puedo ayudarte?- suspiré.

-. Bueno Angie, vine porque me hice el procedimiento y quiero saber si quedéquedé embarazada- Angela asintió.

-. Cuando tuviste tu último periodo?- preguntó.

-. Hace un mes y medio- respondí. Ella asintió y lo anotó en el control.

-. Pues bien, voy a mandarte un examen de sangre para comprobar, tienes otros síntomas? - asentí.

-. Vómitos, no tolero el café, ni los lácteos, me mareo y eso. - asintió de nuevo. Se puso a escribir de nuevo y luego por medio de un interruptor, llamó a una enfermera.

-. Llévala por favor, y le haces una prueba de embarazo, luego regresas Isabella- asentí y seguí a la enfermera.

Me llevaron a un cuarto en donde me sacaron la muestra de sangre y luego regresé con la doctora.

-. Lo más seguro es que estés gestando, tienes los síntomas y bueno estoy casi segura. Esperamos eso- asentí. Esperamos un rato, bueno, unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para que me dieran los resultados.

En ese tiempo el señor Cullen, me llamó tres veces! No podía creerlo.

-. Señor, es que se ha alargado, pero le repongo las horas.

-. Te quiero aquí en media hora!- gruñó.

-. Iré cuando termine aquí señor, no antes- ya estaba cansada de su tono. Quizá debería renunciar.

-. Dije media hora- ladró y colgó.

Pero quién mierda se creía? Ni que fuera mi marido!

-. Bella!- me sobresalté al escuchar que Angela me llamaba.

-. Lo siento, es que era mi jefe- ella asintió.

-. Bueno Isabella, mientras tus discutías concon tu jefe, yo leí los resultados y dejame felicitarte- me puse de pie y chillé emocionada, abracé !Angie.

-. Oh mi Dios!- tapé mi boca y la miré.

-. Si, estas embarazada, y debes cuidarte, tomar ácido fólico y vitaminas. Vendrás en un mes y medio para hacerte la ecografía.

Me siguió dando instrucciones y luego me despedí.

De camino a la oficina, llamé a las chicas y les dije.

-. Almorzamos juntas? Felicidades cariño- gritó Rose.

Decidí llamar a mi padre, aunque él no estaría muy feliz. Él era muy tradicional, pero respetaba mis decisiones.

-. Isabella, sabes... bueno tu madre y yo queremos verte, nos veremos el martes, yo estaré en New York.

-. Vale, te quiero- mr despedí.

Llegué a la empresa y fui directamente hasta la oficinadel señor Cullen.

-. Señor...- me miró furioso, y luego se relajó. Me hizo sentarme y se arrellanó en su asiento.

-. Estás embarazada- asentí y él sonrió. Eso me asustó-. Y ese hijo es mío- oh mierda.

Esto no podía ser!

-. No! Eso no es cierto! Yo fui...- me negaba a creerlo.

-. Si... yo pagué lo suficiente para que te embarazaras de mi, y vas a estar conmigo. Te casarás conmigo...

**Espero les guste. **

**Dejen Reviews porfa!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pesadilla

Hola cómo están?

Espero que bien. Este capítulo es uno de los que te hace ver más de la trama.

Los quiero.

Crepúsculo no es mío.

Con ustedes...

Atrapada

Pov. Bella.

Era mentira lo que me estaba diciendo. Tenía que ser mentira... verdad? Él no había cambiado las muestras y tampoco pagado para hacerlo. Tenía que respirar, esto era una broma o una pesadilla y como siempre, iba a despertar y a darme cuenta de que todo había sido un mal sueño y que ésto no estaba pasando.

-. No es cierto, no, no, no- yo no quería ni podía creer en lo que él me decía. Ese hombre...

A quién quiero engañar? Era cierto todo lo que él decía, había violado mi privacidad y comprado a esa maldita empresa de fertilidad, para embarazarme. Y lo había hecho porque estaba loco y era un enfermo. Todos tenían razón! Él estaba loco y obsesionado conmigo. Y yo de estúpida, no quería hacer caso a las opiniones de mis amigas. A sus consejos y ahora estaba aquí! Si tan solo hubiese hecho caso a todas las alertas, no estaría en tan horrible situación.

-. Es tan cierto como todo lo que nos rodea. Isabella, estás esperando un hijo y es mío. Lo único que te pido es que te cases conmigo. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer.

Casarme?! Yo no quería casarme. Ni pienso hacerlo. Y mucho menos con ése hombre.

-. Por qué cree que elegí este tipo de procedimiento? Lo elegí porque no quería tener una pareja sentimental y mucho menos un matrimonio- pasé mis manos por mi cabello, en un claro gesto de frustración- No quiero ese tipo de compromiso. Quiero un bebé, si, pero para criarlo yo sola! No necesito de ningún hombre- para ese momento me había puesto de pie y me apoyaba en su escritorio.

Debía respirar, tranquilizarme y relajarme. A mi bebé no le haría muy bien esto y no quería perderlo.

-. Isabella... si hice lo que hice, fue porque quiero estar contigo y punto, no sé si quieras un matrimonio, pero yo solo quiero una cosa y ese ha sido mi propósito desde hace diez años cuando empezaste como becaria en la empresa- cada vez que este hombre hablaba, me daban más ganas de llorar y mi miedo hacia él incrementaba-. Pero todo tomó forma, cuando fuiste promovida a presidencia. Y lo único que he querido desde ese momento, eres tú. Te quiero a ti- cerré los ojos y traté de tranquilizarme.

-. Pero yo no quiero! No me voy a casar con usted. A usted ni siquiera le interesa el bebé, todo lo que me ha dicho, lo comprueba- se puso de pie y también se apoyó en el escritorio-. A usted solo le interesa que yo esté a su lado. Lo siento pero no lo voy a hacer.- me giré para ir a la puerta, pero me maree en el proceso y me hubiese caido de no ser por mi jefe.

-. Tranquila, no te hace bien ponerte así- me ayudó a sentarme y me dejó en uno de los sofás de su oficina. Una vez me dejó allí, solo se apartó un poco para ir por un vaso con agua-. Toma- ordenó cuando me dio el vaso. Lo tomé y luego se lo regresé-. Te voy a decir como van a ser las cosas- se sentó a mi lado y me miró fijamente-. Si tu en realidad quieres ese bebé, vas a tener que estar conmigo y eso implica casarte conmigo. Como bien dijiste no me importa el bebé, pero fue el medio que encontré para poder estar contigo y haré todo lo posible por que esté bien. No le faltará nada. Pero como bien sabes, te quiero a ti. Si no aceptas, te lo quitaré y estará conmigo hasta que decidas entrar en razón. Si no lo haces, lo daré en adopción - lo miré escandalizada, en qué rayos me había metido? Y cómo es eso de entrar en razón? Él tenía que entrar en razón!

Todo se había salido de mis manos, ya nada era como lo había planeado, todo estaba mal, pero lo que si sabía, era que yo amaba a éste bebé que crecía dentro de mi y solo tenía dos opciones aquí. O dejarme manipular por el señor Cullen, o regresar bajo el abrigo de mi padre.

Pero si regresaba con mi padre, él me haría ir directamente a los brazos del señor Cullen. Mi padre siempre quiso que yo me casara y soy su única hija.

Quizá mi padre me ayudara siempre y cuando yo le dijera todo lo que pasó. Al fin y al cabo era su hija. Nada perdía con probar.

-. No tienes pruebas de nada y en caso de que quieras acusarme con tu padre y él busque algún indicio, no lo va a encontrar, aparezco en los registros como donante y lo mejor, soy a quien tu escogiste para hacerte el procedimiento- desvié la mirada a mis manos que estaban entrelazadas sobre mi vientre-. Tú eliges- se acomodó en el asiento-. O te casas conmigo o te quedas sin tu gran sueño.

*****************Bella y Bestia******************

Después de esa horrible conversación, salí de su oficina. Y fui a mi escritorio. Una vez me senté, escondí mi cara entre mis manos y lloré. Por qué nada podía ser como yo quería? Lo tenía todo y ahora ese todo se iba por el caño.

Mi felicidad se vio truncada por los deseos enfermos de mi jefe. Pero yo aún tenía una salida.

Y mi padre me ayudaría aun así tuviera que volver a estar bajo su sobre protección. Tenía que correr el riesgo de decírselo. Con mi padre podía ganar como también perder.

Mientras cavilaba, la alerta de una llamada, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Tomé el móvil y en la pantalla del dispositivo, aparecía el nombre de mi madre.

-. Hola- contesté con desgano.

-. Hola cariño! Se supone que debes estar feliz! Es tu sueño tener un bebé- miré mi vientre y sonreí.

-. Lo sé, pero ahora es una pesadilla- dije mirando hacia la oficina de mi jefe.

-. Cariño... lo perdiste? - di un respingo y casi se me cae el teléfono-. O es porque estás embarazada de tu jefe?- en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina y él salió. Me miró fijamente y se recostó contra el marco de caoba.

-. Él llamó, para hablar con tu padre y ahora, Charlie está feliz, siempre soñó verte casada y con bebés. Y más si ese hombre te ama- por Dios! Qué había hecho? Ese hombre...

-. Mamá no...- mi madre me interrumpió.

-. Y déjame decirte Bella, que no nos parece que lo quieras alejar de su bebé, sabemos que tú querías criarlo sola, pero las cosas ya no son tan fáciles. Y él no está dispuesto abandonar la vida del bebé que viene en camino. No seas tan cabezota hija. Date la oportunidad. Es más con tu padre habló de nombres y de todo un poco. Aparte de Charlie, jamás había escuchado a alguien tan emocionado por la noticia de ser padre- mis manos empezaron a temblar.

Lo miré con toda la rabia y el rencor que pude recopilar y el se encogió de hombros.

-. Mira, hablaremos ésta noche, tu padre está ansioso por verte y yo también. Así que nos vemos. No te preocupes todo estará bien, dile que venga.

-. Está bien mamá.

-. Te amo cariño- colgó.

-. Solo dos opciones Isabella- dijo para después encerrarse en su despacho.

No tenía ganas de estar allí, no lo quería ver! Me sentía enferma. Ese hombre me tenía harta. Todo lo que había soñado, ahora no existía.

**Gracias por leer, espero que perdonen los errores y me gustaría que me dijeran en qué mejorar para tratar de hacerlo. No soy una experta pero sé que debo mejorar mucho. Gracias por los Reviews y espero sigan leyendo. El lunes regreso a la horrible escuela y bueno. **

**Gracias de nuevo y espero ir mejorando para que la historia sea más de su agrado. **

**Besos. **


	6. Chapter 6: Familia

Hola cómo están?

Espero que bien. Este capítulo es de tipo revelaciones y sorpresas.

Con ustedes. ..

A... Crepúsculo no es mío.

Pov. Alguien.

Un hombre rubio, miraba el informe que le acababan de llevar. Era sobre su adorado hijo. Su único hijo.

-. Esme!- estaba emocionado. Su niño se casaba, y además iba a ser abuelo. Por fin sería abuelo-. Esme!- se puso de pie, y rodeó el escritorio al tiempo que Esme, entraba al despacho.

-. Qué pasa amor?- Carlisle Cullen, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el sofá más cercano a ellos dentro de la habitación.

-. Es Edward! Se casa, nuestro hijo se nos casa- la hermosa mujer de unos cincuenta y cuatro años, se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lloró de emoción.

-. Oh mi bebé! Y con quién? - bajó las manos para así poder mirar el rostro emocionado de su marido, como también de las lágrimas de felicidad que recorrían sus mejillas. Al verlo tan emocionado ella supo que era ella...-. Es ella verdad? Es Isabella?- Carlisle asintió-. Hay algo más cierto?- el rubio asintió y su sonrisa se ensanchó-. No!...- Esme se puso de pie y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-. Si, vamos a ser abuelos- la madre de Edward empezó a llorar de la emoción y se tiró a los brazos de su amado esposo.

-. Por fin! Estoy tan feliz!- besó las mejillas de su esposo y sonrió-. Por fin está con ella amor! - lo volvió a abrazar.

-. Si cariño, ella tiene un mes de embarazo. Ella está molesta con Edward, pero por como es Edward, ella lo terminará queriendo- Esme asintió y luego con energías renovadas asaltó con su alegría a su marido.

-. Tenemos que ir a verlo- se acomodó en el regazo de un ya recuperado Carlisle-. Podemos ir hoy cierto?- lo miró con esa expresión que a Carlisle, lo volvía loco.

A esa mujer no podía negarle nada.

-. Claro que si! Es más, tenemos una ocasión perfecta- su mujer lo miró interrogante-. Al parecer se va a reunir con sus futuros suegros esta noche y sus odiadas cuñadas- ambos sonrieron ante la mención de las dos amigas de Isabella, su hijo no las soportaba. Y en parte tenía razón, eran unas locas zorras.

-. Al parecer hay reunión familiar mi hermosa esposa y nuestro hijo estará en desventaja- ella sonrió provocativamente-. tenemos que ir a apoyarlo- se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, pero luego se paralizó.

-. Qué pasa amor?- le tocó a él ahora preguntar.

-. Charlie es el jefe del Ejército, amor- su esposo se encogió de hombros.

-. Y Edward es mi hijo- la abrazó, pegándola a su cuerpo-. Además él no puede probarme nada. No hay pruebas de nada- ella asintió con mirada ausente y él frunció el ceño recordando todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poder estar con su hermosa y amada Esmerald.

Cuando ella se enteró de su profesión, ella huyó de su lado, embarazada de su adorado hijo. Tuvo que recurrir al secuestro para poder tenerla a su lado. Hasta que la bella Esmerald, comprendió que su lugar era junto a su marido. Una ardua labor, pero con la mejor recompensa. Su hijo.

-. Edward es igual de controlador y posesivo que tú- hizo un puchero.

-. Ella va a entender al igual que tu lo hiciste en tu tiempo, que debe estar con mi hijo- cerró los ojos con inconformidad-. Mejor vámonos, Edward necesita su apoyo.

Pov. Bella.

Estaba saliendo de la bañera, cuando mi móvil cobró vida-. Hola...- contesté sin ver. Y me arrepentí.

Era mi ex jefe, si. Había renunciado y me había ido corriendo de esa empresa, el señor Cullen me siguió, pero no intentó montarse a su auto para seguirme, menudas ganas de seguirme tenía!

-. Espero que no intentes salir del país con el bebé- maldito fuera! Me llamaba para recordarme que me tenía en sus manos.

-. Usted sabe que no puedo hacer eso. Así que déjeme en paz- colgué y me llevé las manos al rostro. Me sentía frustrada, atrapada y muy preocupada. Imagínate que me case con él. Ese hombre va a querer una esposa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y yo no lo veía así.

Oh mierda en que me había metido?

Tomé varias respiraciones, y fui a vestirme. Elegí un juego de shorts blancos y una camisa azul. Me hice una coleta y no me maquillé. No tenía ganas además, no era que necesitar maquillaje. Total no tenia ganas de nada.

Tomé mi móvil, mis llaves y algo de dinero. Me consolaba saber que mis amigas estarían allí y así, mis padres me apoyarían. Esta era mi oportunidad de que se enteraran quien era ese hombre.

************Bella y Bestia * * * * * * * * * *

Pero como siempre, él se me adelantó. Cuando llegué al restaurante, y me llevaron al reservado que había pedido mi padre, lo encontré allí. Sentado, en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, vestido muy elegante pero a la vez informal. Se veía...

Ya Bella! Ese hombre te quiere destruir!

Recuperé el sentido y me acerqué en la mesa, en la que estaban, mis padres sentados en la otra cabecera junto con Rosalie y Alice. Las chicas conversaban con mi madre y mi padre y Edward se median a punta de miradas.

-. Hija!- mi madre abandonó su conversación con las chicas para correr a abrazarme, llamando la atención de Edward. Su mirada lujuriosa me secó la boca y me hizo derretir. Malditas hormonas!

-. Mamá- me refugié en sus brazos y cerré los ojos. Necesitaba tranquilidad y paz, cosa que mi mamá me transmitía.

-. Voy a ser abuela! Me alegro mucho por ti. Es un honbre muy guapo- si... era muy... argh! Bella!

-. Mamá yo no...- no pude terminar porque él ya estaba a mi lado, lo sentía.

-. Isabella, estás bien? - me separé de mi madre y él, se acercó más. Su mirada me hizo detener mi intento de huida. Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y besó mi mejilla-. No vuelvas a colgarme de esa manera y ni intentes, decir algo aquí. O sí, di lo que sea que quieras, pero te aseguro que la única vez que veas al engendro que tienes dentro, será el día del alumbramiento- cuando terminó de decirme eso, yo estaba temblando y el solo sonrió de medio lado-. Almorzaste? Isabella, nuestro bebé necesita comer y tú también. Vamos, quiero que Jr. coma algo- mi madre y mi padre estaban encantados.

Miré a las chicas y ella me sonrieron con pesar. Saludé a mi padre con un fuerte abrazo. Ese hombre era muy sentimental y sobre protector conmigo-. Es un buen muchacho hija! Te amo- es que solo yo sabía quien era este monstruo?

Todos tomamos asiento, y mi padre tomó la palabra. A mi me dejaron sentada a la derecha de Edward quien tomó mi mano entre las suyas y se la llevó a los labios por más que me negué.

Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con mi piel, sentí una ráfaga de calor viajar por mi cuerpo. Él sonrió picaramente.

-. Bueno, por fin estamos todos reunidos...

-. Allí te equivocas, Swan!- el agarre de Edward se tensó y su mirada se posó en la mía. Podía dilucidar varias emociones. Furia, preocupación pero la que me conmovió fue la última que bañó su rostro y alejó al Edward relajado convirtiéndolo en un hombre asustado. Edward tenía miedo.

Él apartó la mirada de inmediato y soltó mi mano. Podía ver por su comportamiento que se veía inseguro y vulnerable.

Pero quienes eran esas personas?

-. Mi amor- giré mi cabeza en busca de la mujer que lo llamó "mi amor" y fruncí el ceño. Era una mujer algo guapa... Bien! Era hermosa.

Desvié la mirada y vi la cara de asombro de mis amigas y mi madre. El único impasible era mi padre.

-. Te extrañé- la mujer vino hasta él y lo abrazó. Luego lo asaltó a besos-. Estoy tan feliz! - Edward se veía incómodo pero había un brillo en sus ojos.

-. Esmerald! - regañó un hombre muy guapo, de unos cincuenta y cinco años, de cabello rubio y ojos color ambar-. Ya déjalo respirar- ella lo ignoró y le dio otro beso a Edward.

Por qué tenía que besarlo así? y enfrente de mi. Por Dios! Quién se creía?

-. Te falta el aire cariño? Me tienes abandonada!- se quejó la mujer.

Abandonada? Este hombre me quiere amarrar pero resulta que tiene una relación. Ja!

-. Mamá, te vi hace un mes y medio- resongó Edward, dejándome helada y con un alivio que no tenia por qué sentir.

No podía creer que estaba celosa.

-. Es mucho tiempo. Soy tu madre!- le dio un último beso y se giró hacia mí-. Bella!- me abrazó y besó mis mejillas-. Estoy tan feliz, por fin voy a ser abuela. Me moría de ganas por conocerte- mientras ella me abrazaba, veía como el hombre rubio, se acercaba a Edward.

-. Hijo ven y dale un abrazo a tu padre- Edward, de mala gana se puso de pie y se acercó a su padre, quien le dio un gran abrazo y acarició sus cabellos-. No te preocupes, no vine para llevarte conmigo- fue lo que entendí, luego de leer los labios del mayor de los Cullen.

Llevarlo con él?

No entendía nada.

Y esto era de sorpresas, primero encontrarlo aquí, luego ponerme celosa... no, yo no estaba celosa, solo desconcertada y por último la reacción de Edward para con sus padres. Siempre pensé que estaban muertos.

Vaya noche.

Pov. Alguien.

Charlie Swan miraba fijamente a Carlisle Cullen, ese hombre tenía una fama que no le agradaba.

-. Tranquilo Charlie, soy solo un mortal que se gana la vida honradamente- sonrió el rubio.

-. Hmp!

La cena transcurrió y Edward estaba muy tenso, hasta que de un momento a otro, se puso de pie.

-. Bueno, luego de ésta velada, me gustaría seguir con lo tradicional por lo menos ésta vez- se arrodilló frente a Bella, quien lo miró sorprendida al igual que su madre y Esme-. Isabella, mi hermosa Bella, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? Sé que no es como lo esperabas pero te amo mucho y quiero formar una familia contigo y con ese hermoso bebé que viene en camino- acarició el vientre plano de Isabella y ella empezó a llorar. Pero de tristeza al verse tan atrapada-. Cásate conmigo hermosa- ella cerró los ojos.

Y sollozó, estaba resignada. Ella quería estar con su hijo, tener a su bebé era su sueño y si tendría que casarse para poder estar con él, lo haría. Su bebé lo valía.

-. Si...

Aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón, deseara lo contrario.

**Buenas... lamento la tardanza. Entré en la escuela y debo echarle ganas. Es mi último año y ya estoy por salir. En solo un mes salgo. Los quiero.**

**Dejenme muchos reviews please asi publico pronto. quizás en la semana o bueno tendremos que esperar hasta el sábado. **

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7: El gran día

Hola cómo están? Espero que bien.

Lamento la tardanza y espero les guste el capítulo de hoy.

Estoy a solo un mes de salir de la secundaria.

Espero leerlo.

Crepúsculo no es mío.

Pov. Bella.

Estaba sentada frente a un espejo, mientras veía sin ver cómo mi vida habia cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Hoy era el día de mi boda con ese hombre. Una boda que yo no quería. Una boda que se realizó tres días después de esa terrible cena.

Pero este tipo de cosas solo me pasaban a mi. Solo a mi. ¡Por Dios! Existían miles de mujeres que se querían casar con Edward Cullen, pero el muy desgraciado había puesto sus hermosos ojos en mí.

Y si me ponía a analizar, esto se venía dando desde hace años, solo que ahora con más insistencia. Sus acosos que por estupidez ignoré por más que mis amigas me lo advirtieron, sus celos incontrolables que insistí en no poner importancia y ahora por no actuar a tiempo, estoy unida a este loco enfermo ya que el muy imbécil hizo todo lo posible por que el hijo fuese suyo...

_Todo lo posible..._

_Ese hombre me recuerda a tu jefe!-_ me había advertido Rosalie.

Me llevé las manos a la cara con la incredulidad plasmada en cada una de mis facciones. Me había acostado con ese hombre! Y yo pensando que por lo menos tendría el recuerdo hombre y de que alguna vez me entregué a alguien porque en verdad me gustara. Esto estaba tan mal.

No comprendía como mi padre se pudo dejar convencer. Y tras eso Carlisle, lo celebraba. Y hablando del padre de Edward, todavía no entendía por que reaccionó de esa manera al ver a su padre. Edward, siempre se mostraba para con los demás frío, autoritario y distante, pero su rostro manchado de miedo y vulnerabilidad me había conmovido y tras eso las palabras de Carlisle:

_"No vine para llevarte conmigo"- _pero... si Carlisle, adoraba a su hijo ¿por qué éste le temía? Aquí pasaba algo y por más que me decía que no me importaba, era mentira. Sentia curiosidad.

La algarabía de Esme, mi madre, Alice y Rosalie, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ellas ya estaban vestidas para la ocasión. Esme estaba guapísima y mi madre también. Las chicas como siempre estaban regias.

-. Oh mi bebé! Estás divina! - elogió mi madre. Es que no se daba cuenta que yo no quería esta boda? Yo no estaba feliz, pero ella si y todo porque yo no pensaba casarme como ella anhelaba. Ahora estoy cumpliendo su sueño.

-. Por qué no se dan cuenta de que yo no deseo un matrimonio? - pregunté y mis amigas se acercaron a mi y me abrazaron-. Yo jamás pensé en una boda. Por Dios! Hace unos días era mi jefe! Yo no lo veo como hombre- rompí a llorar.

-. Tranquila Bells- Alice me acariciaba el cabello-. Puedes irte en este momento y no pasa nada- trató de animarme Alice, dándome una salida.

-. Si Bella, es más yo te ayudo a irte- cerré los ojos.

-. Salgan de aquí ahora mismo- pidió Esme, estaba enfadada. Y la entendía, ella no tenía porqué ser consciente de las conspiraciones en contra de su hijo.

-. No tienes ningún derecho a echarnos. Hacemos esto por Bella, tu hijo es un...- Rosalie no pudo terminar, porque Esme la hizo callar.

-. Cállate! - las miró con los ojos como fusiles. Se acercó a la puerta y habló a alguien.

En un instante, entraron dos guaruras -. Saca a estas dos mujeres de aquí por favor - le dijo a uno de ellos.

-. Esme! - mi madre estaba escandalizada.

-. No puedes hacernos esto!- chilló Alice. Yo me puse de pie dispuesta a replicar, cuando una sola mirada de mi futura suegra me hizo desistir y sentarme.

-. Claro que puedo y agradece que no las eche de la casa de mi hijo. Llevense a estas niñas- dijo molesta. Una vez se las llevaron, mi madre estaba atónita-. No voy a soportar que esas víboras hablen mal de mi hijo!- parecía indignada.

-. Iré a ver que estén bien- mi madre salió luego de darme un beso en la mejilla y susurrarme al oido:-. Amor todo va a estar bien- si ella supiera.

Mi madre se fue y me quede sola con Esmerald. Bajé la mirada a mi regazo. Ya estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido de color marfil con incrustaciones en pedrería. Se entallaba en mi cuerpo y tenía una abertura en medio de las piernas que iba desde la mitad de los muslos hasta el suelo y un escote muy bonito.

Al parecer él, lo había diseñado, pero no sabía que yo lo usaría. Otra cosa que descubrí es que le encantaba dibujar.

-. Ese vestido él lo diseñó hace mas de veinte años y yo guardé el dibujo. Ese vestido está hecho desde hace un mes. Carlisle lo mandó a hacer desde hace un mes cuando se enteró de lo que hizo mi hijo.

-. Esme por favor - rogué. Me puse de pie y ella me tomó de ambas manos.

-. Se lo que hizo mi hijo y también sé que no quiere al bebé. Pero mi hijo te ama, a su manera pero lo hace y si él es asi es por una serie de cosas que pasaron y que no sabemos que son. Él no lo dice. Mi hijo es un hombre muy reservado. No le gusta hablar con nadie, no sale con nadie. Pensamos que seguiría así solo hasta que llegaste tú. No te digo esto para que le tengas lástima. Solo lo digo, para que entiendas lo que suceda y no lo culpes por algo que el no puede controlar. - no entendía nada.

Y que era lo que había pasado? De qué no hablaba?

-. Qué le pasó? - ella negó.

-. Cuando estaba embarazada yo dejé a Carlisle, no pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo, él me encontró y me hizo quedarme con él. Su emoción por Edward, era palpable y lo es. Carlisle, lo adora. Es nuestro único hijo. mi esposo siempre estaba pegado a mi vientre y le hablaba, cantaba a Edward. Le creó una canción en el piano y todo. Cuando nació Edward, Carlisle estaba que no cabía de felicidad. Él lo dormía, lo bañaba, cambiaba y yo no hacía nada solo darle pecho y eso porque Carlisle no podía hacerlo- puso los ojos en blanco-. Carlisle lo ama. Más que a mí te lo aseguro y Edward también lo quería, pero después de lo que pasó, Edward, se alejó y para poder verlo Carlisle, tiene que mandar por él.

Esto era tan confuso.

-. Amo a mi hijo Bella, y te juro que solo deseo su felicidad y tu la eres. Se que lo puedes ayudar a sanar.

Me abrazó y me sentí cansada. Ya estaba harta de todo esto.

-. Ya es hora- dije.

Ya era hora de casarme con ese hombre.

Mi padre tocó a la puerta y yo tomé mi pequeño ramo de violetas. Fui hasta la puerta y la abrí. Mi padre sonrió feliz.

-. Campanita, estas hermosa!- besó mis mejillas y me guió hasta dónde uniría mi vida con Edward Cullen.

A medida que caminaba la resignación se apoderaba de mi. Esto era por mi hijo.

Cuando llegué a donde estaban todos, lo vi. Su rostro era de asombro y luego sonrió al ver el vestido. Me miraba con adoración.

La resignación se convirtió en pena. Él lo notó y cuando llegué hasta él, se inclinó y me dijo luego de que mi padre se fuera.

-. No puedo esperar a quitarte ese vestido- temblé y lo que en realidad me asustó fue darme cuenta de que temblaba por la anticipación y no por miedo a él.

La ceremonia pasó rapido para mi, trataba de no fijarme en nada y menos en el. Hasta que escuché:

-. Acepto

-. Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas por esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen Masen?- preguntó el cura.

_No! _

_-. Si acepto. - dije con una mano en mi vientre. Esto era por mi bebé. _

_**Gracias por leer. El otro viene candente, pero no se cuando pueda volver a subir.**_

_**Besos. **_


	8. Chapter 8: No caeré

Hola cómo están? Espero que bien. Este capítulo es uno en el que quiero explicar mis motivos por no haber actualizado.

Crepúsculo no es mío.

Pov. Bella.

Y

Ya estaba, me había casado con el loco de mi jefe, el padre de mi hijo y con quien había perdido mi virginidad.

Edward Cullen, un hombre guapo, sexy y arrogante. Mi ahora dueño, porque eso era lo que yo era. Su nueva adquisición. Y hablando de adquisiciones mi jefe era raro. Es decir, estaba podrido en dinero y no se compraba nada. No gastaba en joyas para darle a sus conquistas, ni se compraba autos. No compraba nada. Sólo una vez al año hacía una remodelacion y actualización de todo lo que había en su casa.

Controlaba varios software de no se qué. Tenía que admitir que era muy inteligente y guapo.

Sus labios me regresaron al presente. Y me hicieron entrar en un mundo de sensaciones que me dejaron atontada. Me había casado. Pero tenía que recordar que era por mí hijo. Mi pequeñito.

-. Por fin eres mía- susurró contra mis labios. Y me agarró por la cintura para pegarme a él y devorarme a besos. Y yo no me opuse.

Si me derretía con cada beso, qué impediría que quedara en su cama? Nada. Eso lo sabía.

Me alejé de él al recordar por que me estaba casando con él. Debía tener más fuerza de voluntad o si no el acabaría conmigo.

-. Felicidades cariño- se acercó Esme a abrazar a Edward y lo mismo hizo mi madre conmigo.

-. Para no querer mira cómo te entregaste en ese beso- me ruboricé del sólo de pensarlo. Ese beso había sido caliente.

-. Campanita. - se acercó mi padre y me abrazó. Luego volví a sentir esa amargura y el sin sabor de mi triste realidad.

Al poco rato volví a estar entre sus brazos. Por un momento me pareció verlo asustado, pero luego habló con uno de sus hombres dr seguridad y se tranquilizó. Ya estaba, no comprendía como un hombre tan fuerte como él, era tan vulnerable.

-. Qué le pasa? - le pregunté a Carlisle, momento atrás cuando me había quedado sola.

-. Edward es muy introvertido. No habla con casi nadie. Me sorprende aún que se casara contigo. No deja que nadie entre en su vida. Yo lo hago porque si y él se molesta. Edward, después de lo que pasó, es miedoso e intranquilo. No se que le hicieron. Pero no hablaba. Yo amo a mi hijo Bella. Es mi todo. Cuando me enteré de que sería abuelo te juro que me emocioné.- me miró y sonrió-. Gracias por estar con él.

Ahora me preguntaba.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le hicieron? Esto era raro. Eran muchas incógnitas. Demasiadas cosas me atormentaban. Y él me irritaba y excitaba a partes .

-. Nos vamos- susurró a mi oído.

Y el momento llegaba. La noche de bodas. Pero que ni pensara que iba a tener sexo con él. No lo haría.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. No podía seguir así. Tenía miedo de caer. Edward Cullen,me asustaba y excitaba a partes iguales. El solo recordar lo que vivimos esa noche y verlo a mi lado, enviaba oleadas de placer a mi centro. ¿Cómo rayos iba a resistirme a él si mi cuerpo estaba urgido por el suyo?

Santo Dios, esto sería algo difícil.

-. Voy a cambiarme...- debía ganar tiempo. No quería estar a solas con él.

Era peligroso.

-. Dije que nos vamos, además quiero ser yo quien te quite éste vestido- besó el espacio que había detrás de mi oreja y me tomó por la cintura pegandome a su cuerpo-. Me encantas. Eres lo que siempre había soñado- no pude evitar derretirme con sus palabras. Era sumamente tierno.

Nos despedimos de los invitados, que por cierto solo eran ocho personas contando a nuestros padres. También mis locas amigas y un afroamericano con una rubia embarazada. Esperen ...

A ese hombre yo lo había visto antes. Oh mierda.

Lo miré enfadada y el sonrió y se acercó. Edward lo abrazó y la mujer rubia se acercó a mi.

-. Hola, soy Irina, esposa de Laurent- estreche su mano ella sonrió-. Sé lo que hizo, es muy leal. No sé que tanto los une- dijo mirándolos-. Sin duda dos obsesivos juntos. Pero Edward es un gran hombre.

En ese momento se acercó Carlisle a ellos-. Qué sabes?- pregunté.

-. Te ama y le importas lo suficiente como para llevarte a su casa y cambiar un montón de medidas de seguridad y enfrentarse a sus fantasmas, solo para estar contigo- me sonrió y una vez más me pregunté que le había pasado-. Sólo te pido que no lo lleves al límite. Hay cosas que no puede controlar. Es muy introvertido. Pero es buena persona- en eso Laurent se acercó a nosotras.

-. Hola Isabella- sonrió. Lo miré enfadada.

-. Hola - y Edward volvio a mi junto con Carlisle.

Nos despedimos de los demás y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en en auto. Con un equipo de seguridad como de ocho hombres.

El auto estaba dividido por una lámina de vidrio blindado cosa que mi ahora esposo aprovechó al máximo.

-. Tus pechos están mas grandes ahora- sus manos fueron a mis pechos y los apretó ligeramente. No pude evitar gemir de placer-. Tus caderas también... - su meno fue bajando poco a poco y se coló entre mis piernas.

-. No... Edward... No voy a acostarme contigo- dije entre jadeos.

-. Y por qué estas tan mojada?- sus dedos estaban justo allí. Encima de mis bragas y las corrieron, para tener mejor acceso-. Te gusta verdad?- me mordi el labio inferior.

-. Por favor...no- rogué.

Sus dedos se sumergieron en mi interior y su pulgar acarició mi clítoris con vehemencia. Mi respiración era errática y justo cuando iba a alcanzar el clímax, él paró.

-. Girate- lo obedecí y lo vi. Tenía su pene fuera de sus pantalones y de alzaba orgulloso. Edward, no me dio tiempo a pensar si estaba bien o mal y yo tampoco quería hacerlo ahora mismo. Solo tenía la creciente y alocada necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mi. No importaba si estaban sus guaruras adelante. No importaba nada más, solo mis ganas por él.

Así que sin más, me acerqué a sus labios y lo besé con hambre. Deseaba acabar con el calor que crecía entre mis piernas y me molestaba ser tan inexperta y no poder controlarme cosa que el aprovechaba.

Sus manos fueron a mis muslos y los acariciaron para después subir el vestido hasta mi cintura y arrancarme las bragas de encaje blanco.

-. Me deseas dentro ahora?- no le respondí solo lo besé y me acomode a horcajadas sobre su pene y el me empaló arrancándome gemidos de placer-. No sabes cuanto he esperado para volver a sentirte así- dijo cuando nos separamos para respirar. Una de sus manos estaba en mi cadera marcando el ritmo y la otra fue a mis pechos y los sacó del vestido sin inconvenientes.-. Me encantas- no podía hablar y tampoco iba a hacerlo. Solo me interesaba saciarme de él.

Así que lo monté con fiereza, mientras nos comíamos a besos y tocábamos lo que podíamos en uno del otro. Esa sensación de éxtasis se fue apoderando de mi poco a poco hasta que casi estaba por llegar, cuando el cambió de posición y me acostó en el asiento.

Me penetraba una y otra vez, sentía que su verga crecía mas y más dentro de mi y en aceleró las acometidas y no pude evitar gritar cuando me corrí con un fuerte grito y luego el lo hizo después de mi.

Ahora me ponía a analizar lo que había hecho, me tense. Oh mierda! Me había entregado a él. A ese hombre que me había chantajeado y manipulado para que me casara con el. Como había sido tan estúpida. Esto estaba muy mal.

El se desplomó sobre mi y empezó a besar mi hombro. Las sensaciones que tuve, me enojaron y al parecer el lo sintió. Levantó la cabeza y me miró directamente a los ojos. Desvié la mirada.

-. Cuanto falta para llegar a ti casa Edward- mi voz fue seca y fría. Carente fe emocilnesy lo vi por fruncir el ceño y bajar la mirada. Acto seguido, salió de mi lentamente y acomodó mi vestido.

-. Falta poco- se arregló sus ropas y se sentó pegado a la ventana. Mirando fijamente por la ventana.

Traté de no sentirme mal por mi actitud e ignoré el hecho.

Por lo que también me senté al otro extremo mirando a la ventana.

Pensando en la estupidez que había hecho.

En que me había metido?

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer. Esperó les guste. No creo publicar hasta en 17 o 18 de noviembre. Ya que estoy por entrar en exámenes finales para graduarme de secundaria e ir a la universidad.**

**Espero que me dejen comentarios y me digan que les pareció. Edward me encanta.**

**Besos.**


	9. Chapter 9: ¡Ya no!

Hola cómo están? Espero que bien.

Lamento la tardanza. Ya soy de ustedes. Salí de la escuela y me gradúo en dos semanas.

Gracias por leerme.

Crepúsculo no es mío.

Pov. Bella.

El camino en auto siguió en silencio. Me sentía tentada a acercarme a él y pedirle disculpas, pero luego recordé que me chantajeó para que me casara con él.

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y vi su mirada perdida en el camino. Estaba sentado muy encogido y apretujado a la puerta del auto, con las manos en su regazo. Se veía bastante incómodo y al ver su cabeza recostada al vidrio de la ventana, lo hizo parecer vulnerable.

Sentí un vuelco en el corazón y recordé esas palabras en las que me decían que algo había pasado. ¿Qué le habrían hecho?

Miré su rostro y vi esa horrible cicatriz.

¿Cómo rayos se la había hecho?

Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y de pedirle disculpas por lo que había pasado... Estaba decidida a abrazarlo, cuando el auto se detuvo y él se bajó sin decirme nada.

Mi puerta se abrió y no era él quien la sostenía para mí. Era uno de sus guardaespaldas. Salí del vehículo y fui a seguirlo. Quería... no sé! Quería que fuese ese de antes. Que me diera razones para odiarlo y no que me hiciera sentir éste malestar que tenía. La necesidad de consolarle y pedirle disculpas me estaba carcomiendo.

Caminé como pude, por el camino de piedras blancas tratando de alcanzarlo. Caminaba como si yo no existiera.

- ¡Edward!- llamé y el siguió caminando-. OYE-cuando quise dar otro paso, mi pie se torció-¡Ay!- mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y uno de sus hombres corrió hasta mi y en ese momento él se giró y cerró los ojos con frustración, cuando los volvió a abrir, había preocupación y molestia.

Caminó hasta mi y todo pasó muy rápido. Se escucharon dos disparos uno le dio a Edward y el otro impactó al desgraciado que le disparó.

- Edward- chillé y me puse de pie sin importarme el dolor para correr hasta él lo abracé cuando cayó al suelo-. No, no, no...-revisé para ver y respiré al darme cuenta de que llevaba chaleco antibalas-Gracias a Dios- lo abracé y sus guardaespaldas nos llevaron hasta la entrada de una cabaña. Ok "esto" era su casa.

Una cabaña de lo más simple.

Entramos a su... casa y él ya estaba medio consciente. Se acercó s una pared tambaleándose y tecleó una contraseña.

-¡Oh mierda! - esto era una locura. Pura tecnología.

- Camina-ordenó con voz rasposa y yo lo seguí.

Una de las paredes se convertía en una rampa que daba hasta una playa de agua cristalina. Todo muy hermoso.

-¿Dónde vamos?- pregunté ansiosa y él me ignoró. Se tocaba el pecho y se le veía triste y cansado.

- No quiero hablar- lo seguí cuando en una parte de la arena se abrió y el desapareció por lo que parecían escaleras-Vamos a mi casa- "mi casa" eso me molestó y en ese momento lo impactada y emocionada por este despliegue de tecnología se evaporó de mi. Me llené de furia.

¡Por Dios!

Casi lo mataban ¿y él muy campante viene y me dice que no quiere hablar? Que le fuera con esa frase a su madre, pero a mí me lo diría.

-¡Me importa una mierda que no quieras hablar! - se detuvo y me fulminó con la mirada. Se la regresé.

-Pues te vas a cansar, ya que no te voy a decir nada- puso los ojos en blanco y eso sí me cabreó.

-Mira...- le dije cuando terminamos de bajar y quedamos en un pasillo blanco bien iluminado- Casi te matan y me dices que no es mi problema? ¡Estoy embarazada!-se tensó y me volteó a ver.

-No seas hipócrita-escupió, en sus ojos había tristeza y furia-. Yo no te importo. Solo estás conmigo por eso que tienes allí- señaló mi vientre empecé a llorar - Ahora cállate y camina. No quiero más preguntas- se giró y me sentí mal. ¡No sé cómo se sentía! Pero lo veía indefenso e inseguro.

-No soy hipócrita- susurré y el asintió y se giró.

-¿Sabes?... no...- negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

- ¡Espera!- rogué cuando mi pie, protestó-Mi pie- volvió a girarse y se encogió de hombros.

- Y ¿qué quieres que haga?- oh por Dios. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible?-No puedo hacer nada- se giró y terminó de caminar hasta llegar a una puerta por la que salió de este lugar tan encerrado y pequeño y angosto...

El aire empezó a faltarme y el miedo a quedarme encerrada fue lo que me movió y corrí hasta esa puerta y cuando salí de allí respiré aliviada.

Había un recibidor y unas escaleras.

Cogeando llegué hasta ellas y las subí.

Cuando llegué a la cima, me quedé anonadada.

Esto era una locura.

Una planta baja que era en donde estaba, era del todo blanca y los muebles eran un degradé de negro. Simple y llanamente impersonal. Sobrio y frío.

La estancia estaba dividida en cuatro. Una parte era un recibidor, otro una sala. Lo demás eran cuadros y en una parte había una colección de no se qué.

Cansada me senté en el sofá y miré el techo. Que no era techo. No había nada en ésa parte.

Giré un poco la cabeza y había algo de madera y concreto. Me puse de pie y fui hasta la escalera y la subí con cuidado.

Me encontré con una puerta que daba a la habitación y la abrí. Él estaba en el baño, y lo supe porque escuché la ducha.

Su habitación era divina, una cama enorme con dos mesillas de noche a cada lado y con cuadros divinos.

Frente a la cama había un retrato mío en medio de un jardín. Sentí una satisfacción tan grande y sonreí.

- Ve a bañarte- solo escuché que decía y me giré para verlo vestido con una camiseta de algodón y unos pantalones de dormir negros.

-Edward...- entre al baño y luego cuando me di cuenta de que no podía quitarme el vestido sola, lo llamé.

-¿Qué quieres? - solo me giré y moví mi cabello.

Me quitó el vestido y sus manos acariciaron mis costados, pero luego se alejó.

- Ya quiero dormir, no demores o te quedarás con el pie así hasta mañana-sin más salió y me dejo sola.

Me bañé rápido y cuando salí él estaba sentado en la cama con unas vendas y una crema para la hinchazón como también algo de hielo-¿Mi ropa?- señaló la cama y había una camiseta sin mangas blanca con un short de dormir gris- lo tomó y se acercó a mi, me quitó la toalla y no sé porqué no puse resistencia.

Me recorrió un corrientazo de calor y la humedad entre mis muslos se hizo presente. Pero él sólo me vistió y me hizo recostarme en la cama y con mucho cuidado me enderezó el tobillo y con maestría lo vendó.

- Descansa- se acostó a mi lado y con un chasquido se apagaron las luces.

*******ISEC*****

Me desperté por un estruendo y vi que a mi lado no estaba Edward. Me puse de pie con cuidado y fui hasta la sala y me lo encontré abrazando sus piernas mientras se mecía y repetía.

- Ya no, ya no, ya no!- se tomaba del cabello y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba abrazándolo.

- Bella...- me miró y sus ojos estaban acuosos. Me partió el corazón y él me abrazó. -Bella-me besó y le correspondí y en ese instante, me di cuenta de que algo en mi había cambiado. Y que ya nada sería igual.

**Espero les haya gustado. Perdón por la tardanza pero ya volví y es para terminar mis historias. Las quiero.**

**Comentarios si desean.**


End file.
